ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Al'Ghul
Talia Al'Ghul is the Iranian born assassin daughter of Ras Al'Ghul and a member of The Ten Rings. She is a world cultured assassin who speaks English, French and hordes of languages including her own language Farsi. She is the estranged wife of Batman and the mother of Damian Wayne. History Early History Talia was born and spent her childhood in a prison known as the Pit. Her mother, the Warlord's daughter, was imprisoned there by the Warlord to take the place of Talia's exiled mercenary father. One day, when Talia was a young child, the prison doctor forgot to lock their cell and her mother was attacked and killed by a group of prisoners. Talia retaliated and stabbed one prisoner in the back with a knife, but then she was protected from reprisals by another prisoner known simply as Bane. : "...The child had a friend, a protector, who showed the others that this innocence was their redemption." : ―Prisonersrc As an older child, she was protected by her friend Bane and climbed out of the Pit, the adrenaline caused by her fear gave her the strength to make the jump required to escape. She then found her father, who had joined the League of Shadows and became known as Ra's al Ghul, and brought him to the Pit with the The Ten Rings Tibet Legion to enact vengeance for the death of his wife. There, he found Bane after the prisoners and doctor had irreparably damaged him after he helped Talia escape. Both Talia and her protector were then trained in the ways of the Mandarin. Ra's began to see Bane as a reminder of the hell he left Talia's mother to die in. Bane was then excommunicated from the League of Shadows, due to as Talia put it, because he loved her. It was something she could not forgive her father for until she learned that Batman was responsible for his death in their confrontation during his assault on the Gotham Narrows. She knew the identity of the perpetrator: Bruce Wayne. She committed to ensuring that the League of Shadows fulfilled its mission to restore balance to the world by destroying Gotham City. Talia took on the identity of Miranda Tate and blended into Gotham society, and many years later the un-excommunicated Bane and the rest of the League arrived in Gotham covertly through the use of John Daggett. Mother of Damian She gave birth to Damian Wayne and put baby Damian up for adoption as his father Batman raised little Damian. Powers and Abilities * Longevity & Slowed Aging: Extended lifespan through the use of Lazarus Pits. * Businesswoman: Talia possesses an excellent head for business. * Advanced Martial Artist and Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Talia excels in hand-to-hand combat and the use of weapons. * High Intellect: Talia has a high intelligence. * Master Manipulator: She is capable of controlling certain victims to her whim and is quite convincing and persuasive. * '''Skilled use of Firearms: '''She has an ability to use firearms at her will and shoot from a long range. Category:Articles with no sense Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion